


I'm Here

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this story after Brittany Murphy passed away just to try to assuage some of my own sadness over this event.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after Brittany Murphy passed away just to try to assuage some of my own sadness over this event.

Sean knocked quietly half-hoping that no one would answer, and for a long time no one did. Then the door slowly opened and he was standing there looking very pale and very, very vulnerable.

"Sean?"

"You still recognize me I hope."

Elijah gave him a small smile.

"Can I come in?"

Elijah hesitated then shrugged and stepped out of the doorway, ushering him into the house. "Sure."

"You alone?"

"Yeah."

He offered no explanation for Pam's absence and Sean asked for none. But as he walked into the living room Sean silently thanked whatever gods were watching over him that she had chosen this particular evening to be elsewhere.

Elijah sat down on the sofa then turned to look at him. "Sit?" he asked quietly, nodding toward the opposite end.

Sean did so, trying to still his trembling hands. He watched Elijah intently, desperately casting about in his mind for some way to comfort him. Elijah's friend had died. What could Sean _say_ at a time like this?

The sun was setting and as the room gradually descended into darkness Elijah's shoulders slumped. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, his head dropping forward into his hands.

"Lij?" Sean whispered.

"Why are you here, Sean?"

Sean inched closer. Slowly his hand reached out and hesitatingly touched Elijah's dark hair. "Lij?" he whispered again.

Elijah's only response was to shake his head.

"You ok?"

"No," Elijah croaked in a hoarse whisper.

Unable to bear it any longer, Sean silently took Elijah in his arms. He felt the slender body tremble against his own. He heard the unsteady shudder of his breath, and then he felt Elijah crumple against him, crying softly.

"Seanie," Elijah half-moaned.

Holding him tighter, he kissed Elijah's hair with infinite tenderness. "I'm here, baby," he whispered. "I'm here."


End file.
